


True Origin

by Novirp13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Sonic never questioned the unique power he has; his ability to run in a speed of sound or the blue lightning that sprouted from within his being whenever he experienced any negative emotions, sad orangry.He should. Hereallyshould.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	True Origin

Because maybe, _maybe,_ he could stop this from ever happening.

Where the tribe of Mobius—Echidna. The one who was seeking his power for whatever reason. _The one who killed his previous mother figure_ —managed to locate him and took his new family hostage.

The blue hedgehog didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying for the past couple of minutes (about Sonic's true identity, that he was actually a Chaos Emerald but in a Mobius body because Longclaw— _the thief—_ wished for a company. _The emerald_ granted _her said prayer_. About Sonic's first breakdown after the baseball fiasco. Alerting, not only the Earth government, but also the rest of the Chaos Emeralds that were, fortunately, still protected by the Echidna. _They reacted viciously,_ longingly _, to the existence of their long-lost_ brother). No, he didn't care. Didn't listen to any of that word vomit (bunch of bullcrap anyway. Sonic _is_ Sonic. He is a _hedgehog._ A living being. Not a pretty _stone_ ). He only cared about the fact that a bunch of these red jerks was holding Tom, Maddie, and Ozzie captive. Pointing their dangerous spear to their head, tying them up with a rope like mere garbage. _Threatening his precious people—_

"Let them go," Sonic snarled, quills sparkling with ethereal shine.

"Please, you have to understand," a creature around his age—Knuckle, he called himself—raised a beautiful jewel from his back pocket for the world to see. Somehow, it locked Sonic's movement. Forcing him to stay in place and prohibiting him from using his super-powered legs (what _is_ that green emerald anyway? How could it stop him from moving even a single digit?), "everything is for the greater good. _This_ is for your own good"

"Screw your ridiculous belief! That's my family you're messing up with!" he spat, green eyes turned to deadly blues. Ozzie was growling, Maddie was unconscious, Tom was struggling, trying to set himself free and every _single_ thing just fuelled Sonic's anger _even more—. Crackle, crackle,_ the energy echoed, the air shimmered. Every Echidnas present worriedly stepped back when the blue blur slowly, yet _surely,_ escaped from their magic confinement with determination alone. The lightning exponentially grew, the danger level intensified till it choked their respiratory and Knuckle gulped, forehead sweated in trepidation _,_ "let. Them. _Go._ "

"Sonic—" _the very reality itself was breaking._

"I said _**LET THEM GO!**_ "

PRAAAANGG

_And nothing was holding him down any longer.  
_

" _The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. For the sake of the worlds altogether—"_ Knuckle chanted frantically, eyes widened in fright as Sonic—furious beyond reason and, more importantly, _out_ of the clutch of whatever-magic that bound him away—was almost upon him. The green stone shone, brightening the bleak room and blinding the occupants around, _"STOP THE CHAOS EMERALD"_

WHOOSH

CRASH PRANG

BAM

Then silence.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke. They held their breath and waiting for the smoke to billow out. When no shape appeared from behind the dust, the Echidnas simultaneously let out a relieved sigh. While the officer of a small town, the only one who was conscious and saw the whole thing occurred, could only widen his eyes in horror. The dog let out a forlorn whimper.

"Good job, Knuckle," the leader of the small tribe—Tikal—tiredly congratulated her man as she picked up the unconscious Sonic from beneath the upturned furniture. She carried him bridal style, staring straight at his half-opened lids and blank gaze, jaw slightly open. A look of pity flashed upon her complexion and she whispered, "I can't blame Longclaw for everything. But her selfish desire was the cause of this…unfortunate misery."

"Wishing for him to never be born to this world is cruel too, Ms. Tikal," one of the subordinates pointed out.

"I know. But giving him false hope of a normal life is its own torture as well."

Knuckle wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand and sighed, now approaching the horrified human to finish up this important _job_. Tom finally broke. Crying big, fat tears, begging for the creature of the other world to stop this _madness_ , "please," his voice cracked, orbs reddened and expression was _so heart wrenching_ , " _please_. Don't take my _son_ away from me…"

The red echidna closed his eyes, _Master emerald_ let out its shine for the second time. When everything was engulfed in its bright light once again, obscuring everyone's limited sight, he heard Knuckle spoke—soft and _regretful—_

" _I'm sorry."_

Before everything turned white.

And the Wachowski family knew no more.

* * *

_As the couple woke up from their slumber, they felt dried tears decorated their complexion, unknowing despair hung upon the air. In wasn't just them. For some reason, every citizen of the Green Hill Montana felt sad all of sudden, heart heavier and spirit less whole._

_(They never knew they had lost something precious. Something_ important)

_(The existence of a rambunctious, energetic alien was forgotten)_

_(Sonic was no longer remembered)_

* * *

In a land of green checkered ground and loop-de-loop, far into the underground of a secret base, a blue hedgehog was held inside a static tube. Unmoving. Sleeping.

_Never to wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this headcanon and I hope it's actually canon when the Sequel roll around the corner -w-


End file.
